


Faking It?

by daenyara



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Loki One-shots and Imagines [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Acting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: You play Loki’s love interest but when you and Tom have to shoot the first kiss scene you can’t stop giggling like teenagers in love.





	Faking It?

  


[Originally posted by mistress-gif](https://tmblr.co/ZPigid2VVhf2o)

“ _So_ ,” started to say Ellen, your hair stylist, with a cunning smirk. “Today’s the big day.”

You rolled your eyes, amused by her raised eyebrows and her insinuating tone. Today you were gonna shoot the dreaded first kiss scene.“I wouldn’t say  _‘big’_. I mean, we’re just doing our jobs. I’ve kissed several people on-screen, and so has Tom,” you shrugged.

Luckily for you, your acting skills made you a good liar, otherwise, anyone could’ve seen that your detached attitude was bullshit. It was a big day. At least, it was for you.

“Yeah, but you know, you two have chemistry,” insisted Ellen matter-of-factly, and you hoped she didn’t notice the warm shade of pink that coloured your cheeks.

You chuckled and shook your head. “What are you talking about?”

“Aw, come on, Y/N! He looks at you when you’re not watching, you look at him when he’s not watching-”

You cut her out with a huff and got up. You had to get out of there before she realized that her teasing was getting in your head. “You know what, I don’t like your tone, I’m leaving,” you announced.

Every bit of it was true. It had been months since you first started filming, and by now you had watched your character and Loki’s relationship evolve in what was clearly a romantic situation. The flirty banter, the fights, the furtive glances, the slight touches… At this point, you didn’t even know if you were describing your characters or straight-up you and Tom acting like two idiots who clearly had a crush on one another.

“I ship you!” You heard Ellen’s laughter as you marched out of the room. You rolled your eyes once again, sighing.

“Not listening!”

When you spotted Tom smiling at you, you made your way towards him. He had already changed into his Loki costume, and needless to say, he looked incredibly handsome.

“Here you are. You look stunning.”

Those  _damn_  baby blue eyes and the adorable way they crinkled when he smiled at you- that man was gonna be the death of you, and you weren’t sure you hated it.

“You’re not so bad yourself,  _Loki_ ,” you teased, your tongue rolling on the last word. He let out a heartfelt laugh, before speaking again.

“Nervous?”

Busted. Scoffing, you flashed what you prayed was a reassuring smile at him. “Why would I be? Are you?”

“It’s just another day at work,” he answered simply. You were so agitated, you failed to notice the hesitation in his gaze as he stared at you.

The director’s voice made you jump. “Okay, everyone. Ready to go!”

The whole set was abuzz, with people running around with props in their arms and a lively chatter filling the air. You and Tom got in position, and you mentally went over your lines while Tom’s stuntman gave him a few last-minute directives.

The scene was simple, with very few dialogues. According to the script, your character had been kidnapped and Loki unexpectedly went on a short quest to save you. There was a short action scene, and then you were supposed to kiss. 

But clearly, despite feigning indifference all day, not you nor Tom were ready.

“ _Fuck_ \- sorry!” he shouted at the director. It was the eighth time you shoot the sequence.

The director shook his head dramatically, but there was a large grin plastered on his face as he snorted. “Tom, you too?”

Usually, when someone messed up a scene, it was you. You knew when to stop of course, but you loved to laugh and working in a relaxed environment was always easy. But Tom was the most professional person you had ever met. He played along when you joked, of course, but he was always the one who managed to make you concentrate. It was one of the things you loved the most about the man: he made you a better actress. Maybe even a better person.

Giggling, you raised your hand. “It’s my fault, I’m a bad influence.”

“That you are,” pouted Tom, wondering what was going on. He was never so distracted on set.  _Never_. And all those jokes he was cracking whilst you filmed? He didn’t know why, but he simply couldn’t stop. He kept whispering dumb flirtatious catchphrases in your ear, with the only purpose to make you laugh.

He softly shook his head. He was lying to himself, saying he didn’t know why, while he was well aware that all he cared about was getting your attention. And even more, he wanted to make you laugh, only to listen to the enchanting sound of your happiness ringing in his eardrums. Only to know that he was the one making you happy.

“Okay, you two need a moment?” inquired the director with a definitely sarcastic voice.

“No, no, we’re good,” chuckled Tom. He threw a glance at you and winked. “We’re gonna get it right this time, _I promise_.”

Once again, the camera started filming.

[Originally posted by claracivry](https://tmblr.co/ZlzNJs2RLdpOQ)

_There were some grunts and screams, then the door burst open and Loki made his glorious entrance. He strutted into the room, smirking at you. You watched powerlessly as he fought off his opponents without the faintest trace of fatigue._

_It didn’t take long before he freed you from the chains that were keeping you from moving and took you into his arms._

_“You saved my life,” you murmured as you massaged your bruised wrists, the disbelief clear in your voice._

_Loki glanced at you, looking away just as quickly and snorting coldly. “Don’t flatter yourself, love. This doesn’t mean I like you. Finding someone as annoying as you to bother would simply be too much effort.”_

_You nodded, pursing your lips as you tried not to laugh. “What part of going on a quest to save me was effortless, exactly? I’m curious.”_

_The hint of enjoyment in your voice made him roll his eyes, but he smirked. “See, this is exactly what I was talking about. Very annoying.”_

_“Can’t you just shut up and accept my thank you?” you pleaded, ignoring his comment._

_“If I’m not wrong, which I’m most certainly not,” he started, looking down at you, “you didn’t thank me, yet.”_

_A mischievous glint shined in your eyes as you grinned. Before he could react, your fingers raked through his luscious raven lock and one of your hands grabbed his neck to pull him closer. The tip of your nose brushed against Loki’s cheek as you initiated the kiss. Softly, slowly. Hesitantly._

_All those definitions ceased to be accurate when he responded, deepening the kiss. His hands were roaming against your back while his warm lips moved against yours with great passion, stealing your breath away._

_“Thank you,” you whispered, barely interrupting the kiss to smirk. You couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes, not yet. The blissful darkness behind your closed eyelids felt so right, you didn’t wanna ruin it._

_Loki’s forehead rested against yours as you both caught your breath. Then you heard a shout._

“CUT!” announced the director with a satisfied laugh. “Nice work, you two!”

You met Tom’s eyes, vaguely wondering why was he still holding you in his arms but not bothering to point it out. That’s when you realized that maybe, just maybe, you liked him way more than you had previously suspected.

 

 


End file.
